


of families and favors

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [17]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Good Uncle Cormoran Strike, Helpful Robin Ellacott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “I’ll drive you there.”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Kudos: 18
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of families and favors

“What’s wrong?” Robin asked. 

Cormoran looked harried. “Lucy just called, Adam has a fever and she needs me to pick up Jack from school.”

“No one else is available?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Apparently not. But my last meeting ran long and now I’m going to be late.”

Robin watched him grab his things and mentally ran over her schedule. “I’ll drive you there,” she said. “It’s not far out of the way from where I’m meant to be tonight.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Cormoran said, sounding relieved. 

“It's nothing.” She jingled her keys. “Come on, let’s go.”


End file.
